1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a resistive random access memory (RRAM) device, and particularly, to a RRAM device having improved electrical characteristics obtained by doping a resistive memory layer that stores information, and an RRAM array.
2. Description
A conventional semiconductor memory array includes a plurality of unit memory cells that are electrically connected to one another. In dynamic random access memory (DRAM), for example, a unit memory cell may include one switch and one capacitor. A DRAM has high integration density and high operation speed. However, when power is not supplied to the DRAM, data stored in the DRAM is erased. An example of non-volatile memory is flash memory, in which stored data is not erased when power is not supplied. Although flash memory has non-volatile characteristics, flash memory has low integration density and low operation speed as compared to DRAM.
Non-volatile memory devices such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), and resistive random access memory (RRAM) are currently being researched.
RRAM is a resistive type of memory based on a characteristic that a resistance of a transition metal oxide varies according to a voltage applied thereto. The RRAM includes a resistive memory layer formed between upper and lower electrodes. The resistive memory layer may include a transition metal oxide and may exhibit a variable resistance characteristic, wherein resistance of the transition metal oxide varies according to a voltage applied thereto.